bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Meet The Family
There's less than a week until the next season of Bob's Burgers premieres on Fox. If you're new to the show, here's all you need to know: the show centers on a family, The Belchers, who run a Burger Restaurant in Wagstaff, a small coastal town. Learn more about the family below! Bob Belcher Robert "Bob" Belcher is a third-generation restaurateur, and the main protagonist of the Fox animated series, Bob's Burgers. Bob runs Bob's Burgers with the help of his wife, Linda, and their three kids, Tina, Gene, and Louise. While poor with business management and cursed with an unlucky streak, his skills at burger cooking has been shown to be excellent, to the point where he has been referred to as a "beef artist". He is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. Trivia: In an alternate reality, Bob is depicted as the alter-ego of super-spy Sterling Archer, a character from another animated television series who is also voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. In this alternate reality, Archer is suffering from retrograde amnesia. He believes his name is Bob and becomes married to Linda (Bobs' wife on Bobs Burgers) and stepfather to Tina, Gene and Louise (Bobs' children on Bobs Burgers). This is canon only to the Archer universe and does not reflect the relationships in the Bob's Burgers series. Linda Belcher Linda Belcher is the wife of Bob Belcher and the mother of Gene, Louise and Tina. She is voiced by John Roberts. She personifies several Jewish wife/mother stereotypes. Linda supports her husband Bob's dream through thick and thin. She has a joyful enthusiasm for whatever she undertakes, from dinner theater to synchronized swimming to road rage. She is lenient and supportive toward her whole family, while still garnering their love and respect. She is especially kind to her unstable sister, Gayle, encouraging Bob to have a pretend affair with her to raise her self esteem, and allowing Gayle to hang many anus-themed paintings in the restaurant. Trivia: Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd. Linda uses the "9 is divisible by 3" method to remember their anniversary date. Tina Belcher Tina Belcher is the oldest child. She is a 14-year old hopeless romantic with a powerful sex drive and minimal social skills. She likes horses, rainbows, zombies, writing erotic fiction, and movies, as was revealed in Crawl Space. She attends Wagstaff School with her siblings, Gene Belcher and Louise Belcher. She is voiced by Dan Mintz. Trivia: In the early production days of Bob's Burgers, Tina was originally a boy named Daniel, named after Dan Mintz. Later on, however, the staff felt like it wouldn't work, so they changed the sex of the character and gave the character a new name: Tina (though Mintz could still voice Tina). Gene Belcher Gene Belcher is the middle child of Bob and Linda Belcher. He is the only boy out of the three siblings. Gene is an aspiring musician and a prankster. He enjoys annoying everyone around him by using sound effects with either a keyboard or megaphone. After eating lobster at lobster fest, it is shown that he is allergic to shell fish like his father, Bob. According to Linda, Gene takes after Bob more than he does her. In Broadcast Wagstaff School News, he begins to dress and act like Bob, when he accepts that he's destined to look like him when he gets older. Gene has a passion for performance art and loves to tell jokes. He got to act as a musician in the episode Burger War when he played at Jimmy Pesto's restaurant. In Mutiny on the Windbreaker, he develops a confused feeling for a manatee puppet. Louise Belcher Louise Belcher is the youngest in the family, and sometimes an antagonist of the series. Her off-balance sense of humor and hunger for conflict makes her somewhat of a liability in the kitchen. Like her siblings, Gene and Tina, Louise goes to Wagstaff School. She is almost never seen without her pink bunny-ear hat. The only time Louise has been seen without her hat is in Ear-sy Rider. Trivia: Louise might have an interest in Japanese Anime & Manga, as she has Japanese cartoon posters in her room, one of them is a raccoon who might be a parody of Hello Kitty. Another is a creature who looks similar to Totoro from Studio Ghibli's My Neighbor Totoro. Category:Blog posts